


Silver

by Moonykins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission for the Order goes awry when Remus and Sirius are captured by a group of Death Eaters who specialize in torturing werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's never mentioned in the books about whether silver actually does any harm to werewolves, but for the sake of this fic lets pretend it burns.

Sirius threw all his weight against the heavy wooden door, slamming into it relentlessly and refusing to back down even though he was more than sure that he had dislocated his shoulder. He could hear screaming from the outside, and laughter, the kind of sick laughter associated with torturing an animal, which was more or less what was going on a few feet away. The screams urged him on and he backed up, charging at the door and colliding with it--still it refused to budge. He knew it was chained and locked from the outside (more than likely sealed up with a few spells as well) but without his wand what else was he to do?

He continued working at the door until he finally ran out of energy and collapsed to the floor, wiping the mixture of sweat and tears from his face. His breath came in huge gulps, keen eyes trying their hardest to survey the tiny shack he was currently imprisoned in. How had they wound up in this position? One moment they're scouting like Dumbledore had told them to and the next they wind up getting ambushed by a bunch of thugs. Not even ordinary thugs at that, but ones that had trained specifically for dealing with people like Remus. They were werewolf hunters, trained all their lives to torture, kill, and tear werewolves limb from limb. But Sirius knew their intention hadn't been to kill Remus--no, not yet anyway. They needed information, specifically on the whereabouts of the Order of the Phoenix, which Sirius would have easily given up in exchange for Remus's safety if he hadn't promised otherwise.

The both of them had sworn an oath when they had entered the Order. Dumbledore had been there, blue eyes shining brilliantly from behind half-moon spectacles. They had sworn on each other's lives that they wouldn't reveal the location of their headquarters, though Sirius took much more convincing than Remus did. The werewolf had pulled him aside and made him look him straight in the eye.

"This is about much more than us, Padfoot. You must promise not to tell anyone the secrets of the Order, even if my life is on the line. No matter what you say, my life doesn't equal all the ones that could be lost if you gave up information like that. Please, Sirius, promise me this. Promise you'll keep us safe."

And he had given in. He had made that promise. Sirius was never very good at saying "no" to Remus--in fact he couldn't quite recall a time he had ever said it.

That brought them back to today. Even with the skills they possessed in dueling they were no match for nearly two dozen fully grown wizards. They were easily overpowered and quickly separated, Sirius being knocked unconscious and tossed into a locked up shack in the middle of a field once his wand had been taken. He had been out for hours, the moon having fully risen once he opened his eyes again--he could see it through the bars at the top of the door. It took a moment for him to recall what had happened, but the instant he heard those blood curdling screams he was on his feet, peering out at the most horrific scene of his entire life.

There, only a few feet away (and yet so far out of his reach), tied to a tree, bound by silver shackles and chains, was Remus. His arms had been pinned up above him so that he was practically suspended by the giant metal hook in the tree's middle, the thick silver chains around his middle wrapping their way around the tree where they were more than likely nailed into the wood in the back. His shirt had been torn off of him, exposing his already horribly scarred body to the Death Eaters who were more than eager to put a few new marks on his torso. Liquid amber eyes peered at Sirius through the darkness, begging to be saved and yet to be left alone at the same time. Honey colored hair hung in his face, hiding the pained expression permanently marring his features.

"MOONY!" his scream came automatically. In all honesty, Sirius was surprised he could scream that loudly. He had never made such a fuss in his life (other than that dreaded night when he left his family for good). The voice that ushered from him sounded very unlike his own--so desperate and helpless and nothing like the arrogant, cool voice he normally possessed. Sirius Black was more scared than he had ever been in his life and his life wasn't even on the line.

One of the Death Eaters turned, grinning when he noticed the young, black haired wizard peering out of the shack at him. As calmly as ever, he approached, noting how Sirius's grip on the iron bars of the door increased until his knuckles whitened. "It didn't have to come to this, you know." Eyes as black as the night stared back at Sirius, the man showing absolutely no mercy. Sirius knew that these men were only keeping him alive for answers, otherwise he would have long since been dead. Their plan was to torture Remus in front of him until he reached his breaking point and gave in to their demands. Obviously they didn't know Sirius Black very well at all. "Just tell us where it is. We promise we'll set your friend free once you do."

Sirius's eyes met Remus's. For a moment the world stopped spinning and nothing else existed but the two of them--separated by such a great distance that could not be closed. Sirius had known Remus long enough to know exactly what he was thinking without having to ask (he thought perhaps their canine sides aided in this a bit) and he was more than adequate at figuring out his lover's body language. Right now, for instance, Remus was scared shitless--in pain, but not yet willing to give up the fight. One of the Death Eater's had a large silver knife hovering inches above his cheek.

Grey eyes locked onto the cold black ones of the Death Eater who had approached him, and Sirius steeled his gaze. "No."

For a moment, the Death Eater looked taken aback, until a smug smirk split his face nearly in half. "No, huh? Well then, looks like we're going to have to scar your pretty werewolf some." The man snapped his fingers, and the silver blade was dragged across Remus's face, cutting into the flesh and leaving a trail of fresh red blood in its wake. Sirius lunged forward once again as Remus fought to hold in a cry. Even from where Sirius was standing, his dog senses were able to pick up the smell of burning skin as the blade cut further.

Remus yelped, like an animal wounded. He caught his bottom lip with his teeth, practically tearing it to shreds in a vain attempt to keep quiet. If he cried it would only urge the Death Eaters to hurt him further. He had to keep calm--fight against this pain. This was nothing compared to the transformations, his brain kept telling him. He could handle this pain.

The Death Eater looked back over at Sirius, chuckling darkly. "Ready to tell us what we wanna know, pretty boy?"

He was. Sirius wanted more than anything to give them the location of the Order, but he knew that even if he did, Remus's life still wouldn't be spared. It made no difference either way--Sirius knew how these people worked, after all, his family was tied in with this bunch.

He shook his head, and before he even finished the action, the silver knife plunged into Remus's belly. Grey eyes shot wide open, and Sirius thrashed and pounded against the door of his prison, screaming his lungs out. "MOONY!! MOONY!!" He continued to scream out his best friend's name, as if it were some sort of spell that would aid him, a spell that would save them and take them away from this hell. He scratched and clawed at the door until his nails bled, kicked until he had no strength left, did all he could think of to get the door to budge, but still it didn't. Hot tears clouded his vision and he could barely make out Remus's figure as he curled in on himself.

It only got worse from there. The men continued to torture Remus, relentlessly slashing at his skin or whipping him with silver shackles, but still the werewolf stood firm. Blood covered nearly every inch of his body until Sirius could have sworn that he was unable to see the color of Remus's flesh any longer--not that it would be the same color it was that afternoon, it was most likely pale white with the amount of blood he had lost. The smell in the air was unlike anything Sirius had ever smelled in his entire life. To put it simply, it smelled like death--a rotting carcass.

Sirius continued to scream and cry out for his Remus until at last his voice broke and he had cried his last tear. When at last he had grown quiet, the Death Eater's laughter died down, and he watched as they put their weapons down. They argued amongst themselves, wanting a break, a chance to rest. Torture was hard work, after all. How could they possibly continue if they were too tired? The best torturing sessions were given when one had a clear mind, one not clouded by sleep.

As if by some miracle, the group slowly dwindled down until each Death Eater had left the clearing, undoubtedly setting up camp elsewhere. Sirius watched them all leave, keeping very quiet. Once he was sure they were alone, he called out to Remus, his voice barely above a whisper. "M-Moony?…Moony, are you awake?"

No response. Remus was as limp and listless as ever, the blood on his skin finally beginning to dry. His head lung low, bangs covering his eyes so that Sirius couldn't tell if he was conscious or not. It made his heart race, not knowing if his Moony was alright. 'Of course he isn't alright, you git! He's practically half dead!'

He needed a plan. Somehow, he had to escape this shack and get to Remus. Once he reached him, he would have no trouble freeing him. The only problem was that he was wandless and trapped in here. He stared hopelessly through the bars, watching the moon illuminate Remus's lifeless figure.

Wait a minute. Moon. Remus. Werewolf. Padfoot.

Quickly, Sirius dropped to the floor. He put his hand on the ground, meeting dirt. Why hadn't he realized that the shack didn't have a floor sooner? 

He thought of the dog--big, black, furry, looming. Padfoot cried out in his mind, eager to help his wolf. Sirius set him loose, feeling his body shift as it had so many times before. Becoming the dog was all too easy now, he didn't even require a wand. With all four paws on the ground, Padfoot began to dig. He pushed the dirt away from the door, creating a small tunnel underneath it, putting his massive paws to the test. In a matter of minutes, a hole was dug, and without even bothering to see if he could fit, Padfoot dove into it. He felt his back scrape against the sharp wood of the door, tearing his skin, but still, he pushed on. He was such a massive dog that it was difficult for him to fit, but he didn't have enough time to scoot backwards and dig a bigger hole. Those Death Eaters could return at any moment.

He broke through the surface of the ground outside of the shack, squeezing his body through until at last he was free. Shaking off, he felt his body shift back to human form, making a run for Remus. "Moony!" he cried softly, skidding to a halt in front of his lover's suspended body.

Remus looked even more terrible up close. His face had multiple gashes in it, his torso torn to shreds--but Sirius didn't have time to assess the damage right now. He needed to free Moony. Rushing to the back of the tree, he grabbed the silver chains and lifted them off their hook, watching them fall to the ground. That was easy enough. Back to the front of the tree. The shackles were hooked far above Remus's head, and Sirius couldn't rightly reach. He knew he would need his wand for this.

Eyes peeled, he checked the surrounding area, finding what he was looking for in a matter of seconds. These Death Eaters may have specialized in torture, but they were really lacking when it came to smarts. They had left his and Remus's wands sitting out in the open on a stump beside the tree. Sirius snatched them up, pointing the black wand at the shackles and whispering "Alohamora!"

The soft click of the shackles opening filled the air, and Remus's body came tumbling to the ground. Just before it could make contact, Sirius caught the werewolf in his arms, and smiled sadly down at him. "Everything is going to be alright, Moony," he whispered, kissing Remus's forehead. "I've got you."

Without a second thought, he Apparated to their flat.


End file.
